Cat got your Tongue?
by 11cleyva
Summary: Dr. Two-Brains must deal with a new apprentice. What are her motives? What will Word Girl do? Contains most characters from the show!
1. Chapter 1

In the city's jail, locked away from the world. Slept a lonely man, he faced the wall as to not have the light between the bars shine on him. White hair glistened bright in the shadows. The sound of boots could be heard down the hall way.

A short, fat man with a large moustache stopped in front of the cell. His cowboy hat was a large 5-gallon, he reached up and pulled it off. A few squiggly hairs were left on his head along with liver spots. He straightened his bolo tie and spoke.

"Get up perp', it's nearly one in the afternoon!" His gruff and smoky voice made the man stir. "Time to wake up, if you don't make it to your pre-roll meeting, I'm gonna eat my hat."

"Warden, you always say your going to eat your hat." He finally said muffled in his pillow.

"I mean it, I will!" The warden said and put the brim in his mouth and began to tug at it.

"*Sigh*. Alright, I'm up. Don't wait up for me, I'll be back in here in the next hour." He said and brushed hair out of his eyes. They were cerise in color with a dark red pupil, they searched the Warden all over. His light brown eyebrows went down in annoyance of the sight of the man in front of him. The Warden returned the favor by scoffing at him, an officer came to aid in the removal of the albino villain.

It was a quick drive down the court house, the same sights that he sees every time the he goes up for parole. Always the same police officer, and the accuser is the District Attorney Sally Botsford. She sat at the oak desk getting her papers ready. She gave him a glare of hate, even though months ago she let him into her house and served him Mac 'n' cheese, but no one remembered that. She went back to shuffling her papers. She would occasionally sweep her reddish brown hair behind her ears.

"_ Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my nap." _ he thought to himself and looked the empty seats. The doors opened to the court room, he thought nothing of this. There was always someone coming and going in and out. But the sound of heels that clicked as they hit the floor in a hurry made him turn around. To his surprise it was a lovely young woman.

She wore her black glossy hair in a bun and let some come down into her face, it covered the left eye. She had half moon glasses that went over her bright green eyes. She smiled as she tried to catch her breath. His eyes went right to her heaving chest, he couldn't help it but it was right in his face. Her suit she wore clutched the contours of her body. He looked over at Mrs. Botsford at the other table, her face was in a state of shock. She had never seen such a revealing pant suit on a lawyer.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck behind these people in a green station wagon. But I'm here now." She had and sat next to him, her voice was soothing to him. All he could do was nod his head, but kept staring. But reality hit.

"Wait, you're my lawyer. Aren't you a little young to be experienced?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She continued to smile at him.

"That is, like, a total misconception, okay. Just 'cause I'm young, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I've gotten the Whammer and the Butcher off the hook." she said and lowered her voice, "that old lady over there won't know what hit her."

All he could do is hope that she was right about the outcome of the this parole meeting. The Warden sat in he middle of a man and a woman, they were always there and never said a word.

"Miss Flenine, you are here to represent _the_ Dr. Two-Brains?" Warden Chalmers was confused, no one had ever wanted to help Two-Brains out of jail.

"That's right. I might I just go on record to say that you are wearing an amazing hat today." She said and shrugged her shoulders. The doctor was smitten by her good looks, but he tried to remain calm for the meeting. Every now and than his eyes would dart over to see what she was doing.

"Ah, well, shucks. Thank you Miss Flenine, please be seated," he cleared his throat and began to talk to everyone in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the committee will now determined whether or not to release Two-Brains. Mrs. Botsford your verdict."

She got up from her seat and walked past the two. "Dr. Two-Brains is unfit for the real world. He must be kept in jail for the rest of his life. If we let him out, who knows what other dastardly deeds he may do to your city. With him behind bars, it is one less thing to worry about and we can take care of the other villians that run rampant."

"Whoa, what she tryin' to pull with that dress-shirt combo?" Miss Flenine whispered to him. Somewhere during the comment, Mrs. Botsford had finished her speech.

"Miss Flenine, do you have anything to say?" Warden looke over at her, she was surprised then she stood up and straightened her outfit.

"I believe that my client Dr. Two-Brains, will do better around the public then being locked up like some kind of animal. I would like to ask the committee a question; do any of you know this man, and I mean really KNOW him?" She asked, the members looked at each other.

"Well, from what I can see is, that it is not the man that is evil, it is the mouse. In this case the mouse brain. Dr. Two-Brains is dealing with emotional issues at this point, locking him up will only cause those issues to get worse and become a serious problem. If he is out on house arrest, he will be in an environment that he is comfortable with. And be able to work out those issues. Thank You." she said and sat down, his mouth was agape.

"Well now, that's some powerful stuff right there. I believe that I speak for the entire committee when I say Dr. Two-Brains is under house arrest. Dismissed!" The Warden yelled and the group walked out. Two burly officers came to escort the doctor out, Mrs. Botsford couldn't believe that she had lost to a young girl. Flenine shot her a poisonous look, then walked out with a big smirk on her face.

"Wow, you really did know what you were talkin' 'bout. I'm impressed." Two-Brains said as she walked next to him, she came up to his nose in height. As they walked he couldn't help take a peek down her blouse. Her cleavage went on for ever it seemed, he began to wondering what she would look like without clothes. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't see her smiling at him.

"You know, you're different. It's not the whole albino thing that's crazy, it' s just. I don't know, you're not the same as the other guys." she said as he was put into the paddy wagon. The door was slammed behind him, he poked his head out the bars.

"You know, how can I ever thank you." he said, oblivious of what she just said.

Taken aback by his comment, she had to think of something to say. Nothing was coming to mind, a blank glaze came over her.

"I can't date clients. It's an office rule…but you seem like a great guy." Miss Flenine tried to let him down easy, but she saw that she might have hurt his feelings. "Okay, bye-bye." Waving to him as the wagon pulled off into the distance.

"Sweet Vidalia Onions!"

"What is it ,Dad?" A young girl about the age of 11 came walking out of the kitchen. She wore an avocado green sweater pulled over a cream color shirt. Her skirt was puce, topped off with her knee high socks and white with black stripe down the sides of her shoes. Her hair was done in a 60's style, to hold it together she wore a cranberry red headband.

Followed close by her pet chimp, Bob. Wearing a diaper and a smile as he carried the fridges contents out to the couch. He sat next to the man that yelled at the TV, and the girl was on the opposite side.

"Becky, they just stated that the Warden is releasing Dr. Two-Brains on house arrest." He had and went back to watching the news.

"I'm guessing Mom lost…hmmm. That's Peculiar." Becky tapped her bottom lip with her finger.

"Peculiar?"

"Oh, when something is 'peculiar' that means something is unusual, strange, or unconventional. In this case, Mom losing at a parole hiring is peculiar. She usually can keep a villain behind bars." Becky finished and focused back on the television set. The image of Two-Brains' lawyer came on.

"Helping the villain get out of serving months in prison was Attorney Kris Flenine, experienced in aiding criminals. Getting The Whammer and the Butcher off the hook, she is a villains most wanted lawyer."

"Wow, she's so pretty." Becky said as she looked at the video clip of Flenine walking to her car with reporters crowding her.

(Screech) Bob chimed in between mouthfuls of food.

"No I'm not saying that I like her for what she is doing, but I love her hair. It's so shiny, and I love her outfit." Becky said with her hands clammed shut and her legs crossed at the ankles.

"Time to get dinner going I suppose. Where's TJ?" Her dad asked as he got up from the couch.

" I think he might be in the tree house having another one of his Wordgirl seminars." Rolling her eyes behind her dad's back.

Just as he had entered the kitchen, Sally Botsford came home. She was not one bit happy about the turn out of the day, Becky sat on the couch watching the rest of the news.

"Turn that off, I don't want you watching anymore TV today. Tim, where are you?" She left as quick as she came home. Becky and Bob looked at one another with confused faces. She turn the news off like she was told.

Dinner was quite awkward, no one wanted to talk about the case. But it was Mr. Botsford that broke the silence.

"Becky how was your day at school?" He asked as his wife watched.

"Um, same as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary." She said and quickly ate her mashed potatoes. Bob did the same, but slower.

"Good. TJ?"

"Same as Becky." TJ tried to not look up from his plate. After saying that, Sally cut in.

"I had an awful day. I was beat by that little brat named Kris Flenine, she only won because she was practically naked at the hearing. I have never seen such a disgusting display!" Sally said, everyone was afraid of what was about to come, but that was the end of it. Few minutes after, she broke into tears and ran up stairs. With everyone wnet away from the table, Becky turned to Bob.

"I think we should visit Kris Flenine." She lowered her gaze and sighed. "Worrrrd Up." In a flash of red light she had streaked out the glass doors. Bright as a shooting star she shot through the night sky almost like lighting in pursuit.

The night air was cool as it brushed against her face. Her sidekick, Capt. Huggyface clung to her back with great force. She was sailing over the skyscrapers and half deserted streets at full speed. She went to only place that would hold records on all residents of the city, City Hall. Getting in by using the key that her mother had, she made her way to the files. Being the only person with the last name of Flenine, it was easy.

"Now I have you." Wordgirl said looking over the file.

"Gee, boss. You must feel great about not having to sleep in that jail cell again." A fat, short man wearing a forest green jumpsuit said, standing next to him was a another man in the same attire.

"You've never spent a minute in jail. It's cold and scary, not to mention someone is in the next cell over. You hear things you don't want to hear." Two-Brains said as he sat on his yellow couch. He had cleaned up since the morning, wearing a wine colored night coat, he was watching a show about four men of a past war helping others.

"Aren't you to going home? It's getting late, and I want to get going to bed pretty soon." He said and gave them a nasty look.

"Oh yeah…okay see you tomorrow." The fat one said.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I don't do things on Saturday, you all should know that." Two-Brains shot up from the couch.

"Oh yeah, because you're-"

"Don't go there. Alright, drive safely." He pushed both men out of the steel doors and locked them quickly behind them. He made his way back to the couch and turned the mute off.

Wordgirl crashed threw the window behind him. She posed in her triumphed stance, hands on her hips. He spun around to see who had crashed the window.

"Oh come on! You could have knocked." As he yelled his voice went into different tones. She floated closer to the couch and stood in front of the TV.

"I see you're out of jail…must be nice, thanks to your friend." She said, CHF hopped off her back and landed on the coffee table.

"She's not my friend, she was my lawyer at the time and now she is gone away to tend to other things. That's it." Two-Brains crossed his arms as she came to sit next to him. She never saw the doctor at night, he never seemed like the type that would get cleaned up. Her eyes scanned him all over; Huggy ate the entire bowl of cheese balls on the table.

"Not that it's not awesome that you came to bother me on a Friday night, but you really must get going. Don't you have homework to do or something?" He waited for her to answer, she nodded.

"Fine, I just thought that you would be happy to be out of jail. Come on Huggy. I'll be around again." And with that she flew through another window. He walked over to the window and watched her red streak fly south.

"She seemed like a bitch." A woman's voice came from the back of the warehouse. His eyes widened in fear and surprise. He didn't want to turn around to face the stranger. Within seconds the person was behind him, wrapping there arms around his stomach made him jump.

"Sorry if I snuck up on you, but I thought that mice have keen hearing." She spoke into his left ear. She whipped him around to face her. She wore a black mask that went down to her nose. Her black silky hair draped down her back and chest. Her black suit grabbed every inch of her body. Silver puffs of fur were on the tops of her boots. A large hole in the front of her outfit showed her breasts.

"It's not nice to stare." She slowly brought herself to the couch, he followed under her trance. "The name's Kat…I guess you don't do formal greetings do ya?" She noticed that he didn't answer.

"How did you get in here?" He finally mustered.

"When you leave the door open, I can slip in." Kat said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I hope not…so what does a man like you do with himself." She said as he sat next to her. His eyes looked her over then chuckled.

" That question is so wrong, and I will answer that." He said. She made a disgusted grunt and pushed him away. Making her way back to her feet she made her way to the broken window.

"Okay, what are you doing here anyway?" He said still on the couch, the TV was on mute.

"I came because I have a proposition for you. You want to get rid of Wordgirl, I want to get rid of Wordgirl, but I don't know my way around being a villain." She made her way over to him and stood looking for an answer.

"That's a crazy way to ask to be a sidekick." He said and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"I don't want to be a sidekick, I was thinking more on the lines of…Apprentice." She gave a sassy smile and sat next to him.

"I don't know about that, I mean, I don't even know you-"

She placed her hand on his inner thigh and move her hand up and down. Giving him a saucy smile to add to it, she bit her bottom lip.

"I guess I could have an apprentice around." He laughed.


	2. Crazy Cat Lady

"This is the right address, you ready CHF?" Wordgirl said to her chimp sidekick. He nodded his head slowly and watched her grab the handle. The door opened when she twisted the knob. The lights were still on to her surprise.

The apartment was spacious and peaceful, books lined the walls and a small set of stairs lead to more books. Potted plants sat on every table that was in sight. Her couch was of leather and the aroma could be smelt around the room. A large TV was surround by the shelves. Rest of the apartment was still to be seen.

"Wow…this is a nice house." she trailed off. Her monkey screeched to call her back. "That's right, thanks. Hello! Miss Flenine?!" No answer came. Wordgirl felt awkward, her eyes shifted from place to place. She grabbed CHF's hand and walked back out the door. She flew into the night air again, it was almost eleven. She yawned loudly, the heroine retired back to her bed.

…...

"So, where do I stay?" Kat said creeping closer to him . He peered into her eyes, they were a deep green. He licked his lips, preparing to kiss her, but he snapped out of it.

"Stay? You will not be staying here, I will tell you that. Don't you have a home of your own?" He said and yanked her hand off his leg.

"How dare you tell me were I belong! I should just leave, all you are is a pervert." She said and stomped away.

"Where the hell did that come from? You were the one with your hand next to my personal space." He got up after her, he didn't want to loose her. She seemed weird, but so was he.

"Who said I meant to do that, it was just coincidence. Take a man to think it implied sex, typical." She spat and opened the steel door. That was the last straw.

"I don't think I want a whore hanging around my place in the first place anyway. No one should ever trust a cat!" He shouted out the door. She spun around and slashed his face with her nails. She was able to jab him in the eye and give him four, deep lines on his face. She turned on heel and ran down the road, the doctor looked up to see her fleeing the scene. His right eye was shut and watering.

"Crazy cat lady." He said under his breath.

The next morning was bright and happy, but the doctor wasn't, his eye had gotten better but the lines were still there. He sat on his couch and was reading a book. The cover had symbols, he would recite a few lines then continue reading. The silence was broken by the telephone, when he turned his head to answer, a black yarmulke could be seen.

"Two-Brains' residents." he answered and used his thumb as a bookmark. "Oh, hello there Wordgirl. Fancy you callin' me." he smiled and put the book down.

"Right? Listen, maybe I jumped to conclusions yesterday." she said.

"You're apologizing to Me? I wish I could record this. But why?"

"No reason. Sometime I'll come over to see you." With that she hung up. He was confused on her actions but just shrugged it off.

On the other line was Wordgirl, aka, Becky Botsford lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She called on her red cell phone and hid it in her drawer. For a Saturday afternoon, Becky stayed in her room, she began to act differently. Maybe she was just getting tired of being 12, in the back of her mind she longed for something. Her life only revolved around words and saving the city from criminals. To make matter worse, Scoops fell for her best friend Violet not to long ago.

"Oh, Bob. I don't know what I'm going to do. Nothing is working out for me anymore. Everything would have been great if Scoops loved me the way I love him. What so good about Violet anyway? What with her Pagacornasiscornaun that I came up with. Well maybe the idea, but still something." She looked at her monkey as he ate bananas. He just squealed and shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. He stopped stuffing fruit in. "Do you think I'm trying to make moves on Dr. Two-Brains? I mean after all he knows me best." she looked at her unicorn collection. Scanned them all over, her chimp squeaked in disapproval.

"Yeah, he may be near 33 but he still looks good, but not like he used to , what with his short, brown hair and dark eyes." she bit her bottom lip and rubbed the back of her neck. She ignored her sidekick's worried face towards her.

"Becky! It's time to come down stairs for lunch!" her father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She exhaled and tried to calm herself down before she came down. Slowly coming down she sat at the table next to her brother, T.J. Her dad had made spaghetti with meatballs, she just moved the ball around on her plate. She finished it sooner or later then trudged off to her room.

Soon it turned 4 o'clock and Becky got tried of staying around her house. She made the excuse she was going to the park to play with her 'friend' Violet. She bolted out the house and turned into a red streak in the sky. She was headed into her real friend, the doctor. Her pet monkey clung to her back as she reached speeds faster than light.

He was in his cheese vault that he filled after the mouse army cleaned him out, he was going over a check list of all the cheese. He would sample a few, then walk to the next. Word girl slowly opened the window of his warehouse. She could hear him from the vault. She hovered towards it.

"Dr. Two-Brains?" she said with her right arm holding on to her other. He stopped to look at her. She looked serious, but sad at the same time.

"Wordgirl, so…ah, what's the dealio?" he said putting the clip board down and coming closer.

"Whoa, what happened doc?" She joshed, CHF couldn't help but join in with laughter. He just put his pencil behind his ear and frowned at her. "What's the matter? Cat got you tongue?" She hid her laughter, but the tears should through.

"Well, I'm busy Wordgirl. Maybe you should leave." He went back to cataloging his cheeses. She coughed and regain her composer. She stood in the doorway, just stood there. She eyed him counting the goudas, she always admired the half-moon glasses he wore. After 45 goudas he looked up.

"Didn't you say that you have an apology for me?" He said and pushed the two out and locking the door.

"Yeah…and I want to talk to about something."


	3. Heroism or Love

"So I just want to say that I'm sorry for judging before I knew better." Wordgirl said and sat back down next to Two-brains. He still seemed impressed by Wordgirl, in all his years he never would have thought she would apologize for a little mistake. But she was growing up and she needed to take charge.

"Accepted. Now, what was the other thing?" He leaned back on his pillows and waited for a response. She stumbled and thought for a moment before saying.

"Well, I have a problem actually. You see, I kinnda like someone but they don't know I do but they might not like me back because they might be older than me by a few." She sped through, he just sat with his mouth agape.

"Right…?"

"Okay, maybe not the best way to say it." She said and sighed. Huggy Face stared at the back of her head with the biggest surprise of them all.

"So I get from that is, you like someone but you're afraid to act because they're older and may not like you the same way. How old we talkin' here?"

"Maybe a few." She pressed her index fingers together and smiled.

"Well, If you like them, just show it. And if they take it the wrong way then they're not for you." He said and looked at her, she seemed sadder. "But what it's worth, I'm sure you'll find a bright young man sooner or later. But for now, you're just a superhero that just needs time to think. What comes first? Heroism or love? Once you find what comes first then you'll have your answer." He told her and got up from the couch. She figured she needed to get back, so she left with a heavy heart.

She flew slowly back home and finished her day the same way it began . Disappointing. She needed time to rethink herself over, waiting until night she made her move.

…...

Looking at her Strawberry monster clock, it read 12:32. She began to hover on her back out of bed, so it wouldn't wake Bob. He was nestled in his monkey hammock that Mrs. Botsford made to compensate for the new house that never was finished for him. He snuggled a plush of himself and rolled over in his sleep. She smiled and made her way out the window and into the dark.

The Willrose building was the tallest in the city and the best place to think. The fast blowing wind blew through her hair. She wrapped herself in her cape to keep warm as she cried.

She cried from her whole mission on Earth, her friends, her enemies, her love interests. All seemed so pointless, why would she be bound to define words for a city that never learns the first time? Why would her friends love Wordgirl, but not love her the same way? Why was her enemy was her love interest.

She felt that she might as well leave and search for her home plant, standing up and looking at the stars she heard a noise.

"Who's there, show your self!"

It was non-other than Kat. She held and grappling hook in her hand, she seemed surprised to find another.

"So this is the crime fighting Wordgirl? You look like nothing more than a kid in footy pajamas." She said and admired the little girl. Wordgirl tried to act tough, but was taken aback by her.

"So you are a new villain? I've never heard of anyone new in the city that looks like a copyright infringement waiting to happen. " She posed and readied her fists.

"Tsk-tsk. I am not a Villain, but I'm not good either. I'm…the everyday person. By the way, your comebacks need work." She said and threw the hook onto the racks of the light tower and sat on the edge of the roof. Her black hair blew like a dark sea, and Wordgirl felt embarrassed of her looks. "Now, why would the great Wordgirl hide above the city and cry?"

"I just wanted some time alone, and I wasn't crying." She hovered out to the open air to meet Kat face to face.

"A woman can not hide her emotions, that's the beauty of being a woman." She crossed her legs and leaned forward still grasping the rope. "You cry because of a boy, and like all boys is to stupid to understand love. Yes?"

Wordgirl gasped and quickly sat next to her. "Yes, I try so hard to show I like him, but he likes my best friend. And the other is a little to old."

"What's to old?"

"Twenty years."

"Yeah, that's old. That's ,like, creepy old. And I believe a lawbreaking problem, too." She said and looked off the city lights. "I once liked a guy, in another city, and he was so dumb that he never got that I liked him. I liked him so much, I would have torn off his leotard and done him in the gym! But good thing I didn't, because he left to chase dreams that he soon failed at." She sighed and looked back at the girl.

She had a face of disgust, " I think I've heard enough. I have to get back home. Um, maybe I could talk to you again?"

"Yeah, I'm here ever night around 1." She waved and watched the red light fade into the night.


	4. Tit for Tat

Kat arrived to work bright and early, she was eager to help Two-Brains out for the day. Sitting on his cheese colored couch waiting for him to tell her the days plans. He walked over wearing his usal.

"I want you to take my place at the Villains Against Word Girl meeting today down at Shabby's Motel. You can't miss it, it's the only building in town that screams 'fire hazard." He told her and picked up a stack of note cards.

"What do I even do there? I'm not even a real villain, I'm just your apprentice." She took the cards from his outstretched hand.

"You are my apprentice, and as one, you will do ever thing I should be doing but can't because of this ankle monitor."

"Hey you're lucky you got off with that! You could be back in that prison cell not doing anything!" Catching herself in defends mode she changed the pace. "'cause you know, you are one of the luckier villains when it comes to that."

"Wow, okay. Now that you scared me, I think I should explain the meeting." Coming to sit next to her he took the cards again. "Right, when you get there just find the seat with my name on it. Being the number one villain gets you some perks. Anyway, just listen to what the others say and explain my new plan for evilness. Then pick up a packet on the villains updated rules and yadda yadda, you know."

"Yeah, alright. I guess I could do that, but some of your words I can't pronounce." Grabbing the cards back she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me, they ain't gonna care about the words when they stare at your outfit. You'll do fine, now get a move on. My henchmen are waiting in the van to get going.

…

Not to far from the on ramp sat the little motel with the sign "Villain Meeting. No Cops." out front. Parking the car close, she got out and walked in. The lobby was littered with garbage and the receptionist was a non-English speaking man on a cell phone. He shouted into it as she walked by with her hands up to hide her face. Seeing the other early villains standing around, she quickly bolted to her seat only to be stopped.

"Hello deary, are you new here?" An older woman in her 70's stood behind her. She slowly spun around too see all the others looked in her direction. All smiling at her in the creepiest way. The only person not smiling was the old lady.

"My, they don't make super-villain outfits the same like the used to." she said under her breath.

"Um, hi. I'm Kat and I'm here as Dr. Two-Brains fill in." Meekly waving to the crowd.

"She sure does fill that suit out." One villain said to another and a small chuckle was heard.

"SHUT UP! Now deary, fallow me to your assigned seat and we'll get ready for the meeting." The lady said and brought her over to her front row seat. The men quickly followed behind her and all stood around. All smiling and admiring her figure, the only one not in the crowd was Chuck. He didn't find it right to look at her body when he knew she didn't want it. He placed his freshly made sandwiches on the table for the snacks.

Chuck looked over at the crowd he shook his head and continued with the sandwiches. He did however hear someone approaching him, he knew it was his admirer.

"Hey, Whammer." He rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him.

"Chuckie, what's everyone whamming over there?" He said and picked up a tuna melt, Chuck looked at the even larger crowd.

"Some new girl, she's here to fill in for the doctor while he's away. If you ask me, she's nothing but trouble, everyone is snubbing my snack table and looking at her. I'm sure she's cute, but my sandwiches are better. I'm going over there and get them back." He said and left the Whammer eating another tuna sandwich. Squeezing through the crowd until he was in the middle next to Kat.

"Hey guys, my sandwiches are over on the table to be eaten!" He failed his skinny arms in the air.

She didn't see him make his way into the crowd around her, that when she saw him she shouted, "Oh my God, Your head is a sandwich!"

The gathering of villains burst into laughter at her statement. Chuck felt his eyes fill with tears and tried to escape, but they all were in the way, laughing. Kat just sat in her chair and tried to avoid the sandwich man. Whammer, on his fifth sandwich heard the yelling and laughter and came over.

"Hey. Hey!" No one heard him causing him to get angry. Clenching his fists he gave a great yell and a sonic boom. They laughing group fell over and looked over at him. Chuck was still standing next to Kat, he was glad that someone helped him, but was embarrassed at the same time. He ran away sobbing leaving her .

"Now you leave Chuckie head alone." He said stepping over the knocked over McClean. She looked at him in shock and dismay, he soon looked at her the same way.

"Kat?"

"Lawrence?"

The others got up and scattered away, trying to avoid another blast from the Whammer. Kat looked at him in confusion and scanned him over. The same blue leotard and cowboy boots he wore when she met him for the last time. He pulled a chair from next to her and sat facing her.

"Kat what are you doing here?" he lowered his usually loud voice.

"Nobody told me _you _where here. I don't even want to talk to you." She said and looked the other way. He gently took her face in his large purple gloved hand and turned back to him.

"Kris. Whammer didn't think you'd be here." He said. She swatted his hand off her face.

"Don't you dare say my name out in public. I don't want the other villains to know I'm their lawyer. I'm just here for Two-Brains, don't spoil this."

"Now the Whammer is confused." He said and pouted with his arms crossed. She looked at him and reached out at touched his arms.

"You know, you're still the same man I met long ago." she brushed her hair behind her ear and continued. "I knew this day would come, when I gave you house arrest just a month ago. But, I just didn't think it would be in a budget motel."

"We've been in a budget motel before, and it ended whammer." He said and edged to the end of the chair. "But why did we end?"

Her smile faded and a frown replaced it. "Things went to serious too fast. I liked you, but you were all flowers and chocolates and dinner dates. I just wanted a man to help me through my problems, not to get emotionally attached and break up in a gym one year later."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen to me."

"The Whammer listens. The Whammer whams listening, yeah!"

"You're still, okay, stop. Just stop. I don't want to talk about this anymore, just go away." She pushed him away by his shoulder, but stopped. She had a weakness for strong men and he was no exception. Her free hand slowly ran up his stomach to his chest. He looked into her eyes with longing, he put his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer. Bringing her in her a passion filled kiss, the rest of the villains gasped in the background. She heard them and remembered where she was, quickly getting out of his grip she smacked him across the face. He was shocked by her rash move, she looked away. Getting up and putting the chair back to the row, he walked away.

Granny Mae stood at the podium with her mouth open. The group sat down quickly and were quiet the rest of the meeting. After the end she got a print out packet with info on the upcoming events, making her way to the door she ran into Chuck and Whammer. He was comforting the sandwich man in his arms, he tried to get out of her way only to be pulled close.

"Come up and see me some time." She whispered in his ear and gave him a small slap on the cheek. She had always wanted to use that movie line, she had a grin on her face as she got in the van.

….

"Well, did you get my new plan across?" Two-Brains said and ate his mac and cheese. She smiled at him from over the table, the two henchmen didn't say a word from the days events.

"Other things came up during the meeting, so I didn't get to tell your plan. But next time I will. Guess who I saw today?" She said and took a bite from her Salad-To-Go. He gave a shrug. "Steve McClean. He's really handsome in person. That moustache is so sexy, and that chest hair. An Epitome of Manly."

"Steve Freakin' McClean!? I can't stand that guy." He spat and knocked his spoon on the table. "Next time avoid him at all costs got that!?" He said and stuffed a spoonful in his mouth. She smiled knowing her real story was safe from him.


	5. Oh, Becky Why so mad?

Becky arrived to school bright and early, she was not looking forward to the day. She sat at her desk near the last row, she wanted to talk to Violet but she was a bit peeved at her. It wasn't her fault that she was a pretty blonde with blue eyes and a wonderful cream colored skin, it was just that Scoops was smitten by her. And that made her mad, but Bob interrupted her glares. He squeaked at tried to get her attention to the white board.

"What Bob?" She finally said and looked forward. "Word Girl Inspirational essay. Team Project." She rolled her eyes and focused her eyes out the window. It was a lovely summer day, only thin clouds high in the sky were all to be seen. Smiling out at the birds pecking at the ground, she was oblivious to the class assembling.

"Wordgirl project, hmm? Seems frivolous to me." A smug English accent came from the desk in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah Tobey." She said and turned to him. He wore his orange sweater vest and blue button up shirt. His messy blonde hair reflected the sun as did his large circle frame glasses.

"Why Becky Botsford, what makes you so…meh today?" He said sitting sideways in his chair and leaning on her desk. She scrunched her eyebrows and answered.

"The fact that you are encroaching in my personal space."

"Encroaching? My what a large vocabulary this morning, Becky. But never the less, I don't look forward to this assignment. It's to pro good, if you get my drift." He gave her a saucy smile and spun around. Both Bob and Becky just shook their heads.

Ms. Davis came into the class and got it under way by explaining the project. After words, she put names in a hat and the kids drew them out. Becky was paired with Bob, which seemed like a true win for them, but the class was uneven, so Tobey was paired with them. The trio was not the slightest happy about that. To make things worse, the winning pair will read their essay to Wordgirl herself. Becky was not one to get a failing grade on Wordgirl, but winning would make things difficult what with Tobey being in her group. Through out the day, the super duo had to think of some way to get a good grade but not read their essay.

…..

"So, tomorrow we'll get started on this writing project, and then we can go our own ways." Tobey said to Becky as he waited for his mother to pick him up from school. His messenger bag slung on his shoulder as he shifted around uncomfortably. Becky wasn't sure she liked the fact that she had to stand next to Tobey as he had to stand next to her, but they had to get along for a little.

Becky's Dad came and picked her up first and drove off, leaving Tobey alone. He wanted to work on this by himself and tell Wordgirl just how much he really loves her. Then he will gain her heart, and he can go on proclaiming his love for her everyday in essay forme if need be. His mother came and got him, she was a portly woman and didn't like him messing with robots. She had to leave Tobey alone for the evening while she went to work. Threatening with the biggest punishment possible she drove off. He however cared not for the robots, for he was about to start his writing for Wordgirl.

Grabbing his laptop and his hidden Wordgirl scrapbook he tried to think of the greatest literary work to man. He spent one hour looking at his screen and it's blankness, nothing was coming to mind. Not even a title was on the document, he was stuck. He knew what to say but not the way to say it. The writing will have to wait, he closed the computer and sat on his bed leafing through the book. The crude little cutouts of her were on the pages. Pictures of him were cut and pasted next to her in thumbs up poses or just standing.

He felt the little edge of her cape that he found after a battle with his robots, it was almost like silk, but had a texture all of it's own. He loved the space aspect of her and the secrets she could tell of the cosmos. Looking at his posters on the wall of robots and Star Trek. He fancied him self a Kirk, one day a boy from earth the next a ladies man and a star fleet captain. But he just needed that help from the only girl he knew possible, Wordgirl.

…..

Across town, Becky was playing with her unicorn collection. She just loved the mane of Angel Face, but loved the colour of Strawberry Dream, but her favourite pony of all had to be Penelope Pony. He was the best pony in the whole Sparkletopia as he helped Pretty Princess defeat Count Cloudy. She had forgotten the whole thing about the essay, but what did she have to worry? She was Wordgirl and if she didn't know what makes herself the best superhero on earth than she didn't know herself.

Bob hated when she played with her ponies, she never listens or pays any attention to him, so he just looked through the newest issue of Villain Monthly. He was reading a page on Dr. Two-Brains, it was about how he was on house arrest and wasn't committing any crimes. He was about to turn the page when he saw something. A small snapshot of his partner in crime 'Kat'. Taking off his half moon glasses, he shoved the magazine in her face.

"Bob you're going to make me drop Angel Face!" She said and took the magazine out of his hand. She gently kissed her porcelain ponies and put them on the shelf. With them out of harms way, she unfurled the booklet. Looking over the pictures she saw the blurb about Kat. She had talked to a villain and didn't even know it. Well, she knew it, but she was so nice.

"Come on Bob, we have to go find this Kat and talk to her about some things. Wooorrd-" Bob cut her off before turning. He reminded her that she was still in her house and that the family was still awake. She decided to let it go until tomorrow, after all, she was tired from staying up until one in the morning just a day before. She dog-eared the page and put it on her craft table, she made her way down stairs to meet up with the family.

…..

"Thanks again for coming by, Lawrence. I really needed someone to talk to."

"No wham." Whammer said. He sat next to her on the couch, though was uncomfortable in her apartment. She was wearing her regular street clothes of an AC/DC tight fitting shirt and jeans to match. Her freshly painted toenails sparkled in the light. She held a wine glass filled with red wine but the Whammer put his down on the table. He didn't like the taste of wine, but didn't want to be disrespectful.

She drank her glass and went to refill. They didn't say anything for the longest time, until Whammer spoke up.

"Listen, the Whammer has to get going." Starting to stand up, Kris quickly pulled him down by his hand. In her hasty move spilt her drink on her shirt. They both stared at the stain, not knowing what to do, but she had a plan. She slowly crept her way to him, her hands made their way around his arms. Bringing herself on to his lap she looked down into his hazel eyes. They were confused, worried but curious.

"The reason I called you over was to tell you something. I'm seeing someone else, but we're so not involved, like us. I just need someone to talk to and to help me release some pressure." Pulling the stained shirt over her head, she exposed her breasts in her bra. They rose and fell as when she began to breathe heavily, he was breathing faster. He didn't want to revisit those days of old, but he couldn't stop himself. She draped her hair around him and closed in for a kiss. He loved the smell of her hair and moved his hands lower on her back. She felt herself becoming carried away in the moment, the alcohol made her head spin and the feel of his hands caused her to explore his body more. She missed those arms and that powerful chest, gasping at the feel of his excitement pressing into her, everything was going to fast, _she_ was going to fast.

Breaking her kiss from him, she rearranged her position to feel him better. He forgot about the problems with her before, he didn't care, he just wanted that top off. Fumbling with the hooks, he got his fingers on them. Then the phone rang. She stopped and they both looked at the phone. Prying herself from his grasp, she picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Two-brains. How's my mousy?" She turned away from him and twirled her hair around her finger. "No I'm not busy, why? Sure I can come over. What did you have in mind? Oh, kewl. Be right over. Bye-bye." She hung up and walked up stairs. She left the Whammer sitting on the couch waiting for the next thing. She was gone for more than 10 minutes when she came down the stairs in her black outfit. She was putting her mask on when she saw him.

"Sooooo, why are you still here?" She said and picked a pillow off the couch and threw it at his face. "Go on, get out of here. Come back later when I need you."

Slamming the door behind him, she took the nearest exit out her window. With her grappling hook in hand she sung her way out of her flat and into the night.


	6. Games, Games, Games

"Wait, you called me over so that we can play Jenga?" Kat said as the doctor brought the box over to the table. He wore his maroon house coat with a light blue matching pajama set under. His hair curlers sat nicely on his hair as he opened the box.

"Well, we can play SORRY, but I refuse to play Monopoly. It takes too long and more than two players. Besides, you said that you weren't doing anything, so I figured what better way to get to know each other better with a nice game." He began to stack the blocks on each other.

"_I could have been home getting whammed, instead I'm sitting here with a man that wants to play a board game. I thought I was his apprentice, not a babysitter." _She thought to herself as he halfway on the tower. He was happily putting them just the right way. She sat and pouted to herself until he was finally done.

"So winner out of ten games, right? But if it ties, we play again until someone wins." He smiled and started to take the first piece. She played along only until she saw the clock on the wall read almost mid-night.

"_Great, I have a hearing in the morning and I'm only on game one. I have to get out of here!"_ Giving him a look of endearing, "Two-Brains, look. I have some very important things to do in the morning. I was wondering if we could call this game quits for now and pick it up later?"

"What would a villains apprentice have to do besides help your boss? Plus, we haven't even gotten past game one." He crossed his arms and shot a look of questioning.

"Fine, we'll get this out of the way." She said in an angry pull causing the tower to fall.

"Jenga." He said.

….

"Do you Miss Flenine have anything to say about Amazing Rope Guy?" The Warden asked the half awake lawyer. She blinked trying to stay awake.

"No your Honor."

"Flattering, but I'm not a judge." He said. The rest of the committee murmured.

"I'm sorry Warden, but I do not have anything to say." Sitting back into her chair she took a quick look at A.R.G. he was a skinny and frail man with no real talents, he was almost as bad as her brother. At least he had talents, even if they weren't that good.

"Then I and the committee will not grant Amazing Rope Guy any parole. Thank you, this meeting is adjourned." The group got up and left, along with Kris' arch-rival attorney, Sally Botsford.

"Seems you can't win them all. That's a shame, my daughter likes you better than me." Sally walked with her out the oak doors of the meeting room.

"Well, I guess she'll have to understand that the world is full of disappointment. Not all of us are perfect. Now, good day." She spun around and went out to her car.

It was a quick drive from the court to her flat in the city. But the walk up the stairs was a trip all in its self. The elevator was always breaking down and was a bad bet when in a hurry. Scurrying up the steps she made it to her home, 209 on the right. Reaching for the door knob, she noticed it was already opened. Cautiously she crept in, no one was around. Scanning the room she saw nothing stolen, nor broken, but something did catch her eye. An indent on the sofa made her to believe it was him.

"Okay, William. I know you're there. Games up." She said and threw her leather brief case at the couch. It was caught in mid air and brought back down.

"What gave me away?" A high voice laughed. The case was set down while she put her jacket in the closet near the door. A loud pop could be heard and laughing. Turing to face the noise was a man no older then 28, he wore a very odd outfit that seemed fit for O Henry. His large glasses were bigger then his face.

"Will, I don't have time in my day to baby-sit you." She came over to the sofa and sat down.

"It's Invisi-Bill, not Will!" He flailed and popped out of being. Only to reappear behind her. "Hello! Bye-Bye!" His popping was getting her angry, on top of that she lost a case, lost out on making out with the Whammer and Dr. Two-Brains wasn't the smartest mouse in the pet store.

"STOP IT! Just stop, walk like a normal person. Quit doing things that are so loud!" She screamed and threw her case against the wall, knocking over a plant. Bill sat in the chair next to the couch with his hands in his lap looking forward. She landed on the couch and began to cry from anger. Bill was uneasy, he hated to see her like this, but hated to get involved in her emotional roller coasters. Not knowing if to comfort her or let her go, they sat in silence.

Only thing that broke the silence was a knock on the door. In her emotions, she ignored it. Believing it to be the nosy neighbors butting into her problems or the police sent there to check out the place. Invisi-Bill, couldn't take the knocking and walked over to the door. Looking through the peep hole, he saw who he thought to be the Whammer, but he wore different clothes than his usual attire. Clothes that resembled a regular person, instead of a whamming villain who sub-taught a villain class and lives in the closet at the Coach's apartment at times.

"Who is it?" She sniffed in and got a tissue to dry her tears. Getting up, she looked at her make-up that ran from the cry.

"I think it's the Whammer. But…"

"But what?" She said reapplying her mascara.

"He's not normal. Seems different." He said only to get pushed out of the way. She shoved him behind the door as she opened it.

"Larry, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She said and pulled him in. She was surprised that he was wearing a plain blue shirt tucked into tight but regular pants, a large gold belt buckle reminiscent of his wrestling belt held the outfit together. His cowboy boots were covered by his pant legs, and showed little of the wear and tear they received over time. The absents of his Viking helm showed his neon green Mohawk, but the purple mask never left his face.

"The Whammer wants to talk." He said and made himself in. Kris looked at the man hiding in the corner, Invisi-Bill stood clenching his hands together and tried to seem invisible.

"Sure, come on in. Let me get a coat on real quick." She said and grabbed Bill throwing him into the closet and slamming it in his face. Coming over to him, she lovingly put her arms around him.

"Whammer thought you were gonna get a coat on?" He questioned.

"Turns out, they're at the dry cleaners. Will you please sit?"

"No, the Whammer is just here to say this; it's over. The Whammer has appreciated the gesture but can't go back down that path." He sighed and went back to the door.

"Wait, hold on. Are you breaking up with me, even though we are not going out? How can you even do that? And for that matter, you came on to me. I never wanted to see your face again, and then you happen to be at the motel the same time I was. I think I should be dumping you!" She spat and spun around. "So just go, if that's all you needed to say."

"The Whammer would like to thank you for the time spent with you-"

"Save the rehearsed hash for someone who cares. Just go…"

He went for the door knob when she stopped him. "Wait! I have something to give you. Be right back." Going up her stairs, he heard slamming doors and her feet coming down. She stopped abruptly, turning to see her standing on the bottom step.

"Lawrence, you can take your fruity pillows back!" Yelling she threw the circle cushions at him. They fell just short of him and he bent to pick them up, each was monogrammed with little cats on them.

"They're not pillows, they're WHAMMERS!" He shouted and picked them up and opened the door. He felt his fists tighten, but he didn't want to use his powers to get a point across, he just squeezed the pillows closer.

"Yeah, well go wham yourself!" She shouted and came running to the door and gave him one last look before she slammed it. Locking it just to feel safe, knowing that he could just bust it down in one try, she just felt she needed to. Thankfully, he never got violent to a breaking point. Looking out the peep hole, she saw him still out holding the pillows. His back was heaving, probably from crying she thought. Watching him slowly leave the view point, she looked down at her feet. Her heart was racing so much she needed to sit down, thinking of how she was going to go to another villain meeting and face him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by small clattering in the closet near the door. With a slam of the door, her brother shouted. "Invisi-Bill is out of the closet!" He was happily popping in and out of sight. She laughed out loud at his statement.

"As much hugging you give Big Left Handed Guy, I don't doubt it."

…...

"Why hello Becky. My what a nice day it is." Tobey said as he saw the back of her head. She was with her monkey as they were about to enter school, rolling her eyes she turned to meet him. He was just walking up the stairs and gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Tobey, you don't usually talk to me so early in the morning. What gives?" She asked as they both walked in together.

"And you're usually with Violet, so what gives there?"

"That doesn't even make sense. Look just because we are partners we don't need to be seen together." She told him and went into class, he was right behind her tail.

"Let us be honest. I haven't any friends and you seem to be friendless yourself, so why not we be friends?"

"I don't follow the logic behind that." Becky crossed her arms and looked forward.

"Now now. Look, let's be best buddies. Come now give us a smile."

"Look, I gave you a few tries, but it always end in one thing. Robots."

"That's a bit much."

"Really? The first time you thought I was Wordgirl, you nearly crushed my house. And just recently you made a game that was real with robots all over town and thought I was Wordgirl. So I don't think so."

"Water under the bridge. What about the times I didn't think you were Wordgirl?" He said and folded his fingers in triumph. He had her, only Wordgirl would be able to answer the times his robots rampaged the city. She knew a word trap when she heard one.

"I've heard about them." She told him and gave him a look that said, 'Your move.' He felt the happiness slip from him for a second, only to return when he remembered the real reason he wanted to talk to her.

"I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday?"

"Why?" She snapped and looked out the window. He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out an envelope. Sliding next to her hand, she looked down at it. Exhaling loudly she opened it up and picked the card from within.

'**You are invited to Theodore McAllister III Birthday Party' **was written in large print, it was a homemade card that was printed out on a paper designed with little robots. Becky was confused, for once it was an honest gesture from Tobey. She opened it and saw the date, Saturday 29, 6 PM-? The question mark drew her in, she never heard of him hosting any parties before, and she herself was limited to the amount of parties she went to.

"I, I don't know what to say. I mean, I'll have to think about it and talk it over with my parents." She said giving a warm smile at his card and looked up at him. He seemed different, just from the beginning of the day to now, he seemed to change. It was almost as if she was…beginning to like him. Bob screeched as he was handed a invitation too. His cry snapped her out of her trance.

"But why are you letting me come to your house? You normally stay away from me, and what about the project?"

"The project isn't due until two weeks from now. Besides, my Mother has allowed me to host a celebration of my 13th birthday." He said and stood up and shouted, "I hope that the whole class will be able to come!" He got up and went down the aisles giving the envelopes to kids. They seem to be less than excited to go, but the said they'd think about it. Tobey returned to his seat and a gave a shy smile to Becky who returned it.

"Hey, Tobey you want to come to my house to work the project?"


	7. Win a Day with Becky

"I hope we can get an early start on the project." Becky said to Tobey as they left the doors of the school. Her parents weren't home to pick her up and she had to walk home. And Tobey had to walk home because his mother was working late in the office, so the walk wasn't being timed for them to come home early. And Tobey knew the best way to make the trip home more fun for them both.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." He said and saw the chimp glaring at him. Bob hated to see his best friend go with the enemy, but he knew that she wasn't going to stay the cute little Lexiconian forever, she was growing up. But out of all the humans on earth, did it have to be the evil genius with robots?

Becky had forgotten her emotions for Dr. Two-Brains, though she hadn't had to face any villains for awhile. She also made note that she had to talk to this Kat, and figure what side of the law she on. But for the time being she was having fun. Having fun until a girl in a pink dress and blue tights came up to her. Violet.

"Hey, Becky! Are you able to come to the park with me? Scoops is busy with his newspaper internship down at the Daily Rag and I thought we could hang out today." Violet gave a warm smile to her friend, she was holding a dandelion puff in her hands. Becky stopped in her tracks, Tobey gave a Violet a look that said everything.

"Ah gee, Violet…" Becky began. Her mind was racing, go with her BBF for 12 years or go with the boy genius who was just her project partner for two weeks and may just stop liking her when it was all over. "You know Violet, I was kinnda thinking that maybe I was going to hang with Tobey today. You know Project partners, gotta brainstorm."

"Oh…right." Violet sounded sad. She blew the puff ball out at dropped the stick. Becky looked down at Bob who was giving her the stink eye.

"Ah, hey Violet. You know who'd like to go with you? Bob. He's real tired of the project so far and may need a break, can't over-work it." Becky said and grabbed Bob by the arm and gave him a slight push to the girl in front of her.

"Great! Thanks Becky. Come on Bob."

Violet skipped with Bob out the twos sights. Becky felt bad for dropping Bob off at the last moment, but she didn't want him staring daggers at her. Tobey and her pressed on in the opposite direction. They took the long way home, and Tobey knew the right places to go. Making the way into the crowded metro centre.

"Becky are you as peckish as I? I feel like an ice cream cone, how about you?" He said and stopped in front of 'Desert of desserts". The large window showed happy people eating their ice cream.

Becky looked at the store and gave a big smile, with a dingle of the doors bell, she inhaled the sweet smell of waffle cones. Giving the place a quick scan over, she saw an elderly woman sitting with a younger man, a couple of teenage girls sat near the window all giggling, and in the back was a crowd of three. Becky gasped when she noticed two of the men had sandwich heads and the third wore a purple mask. She didn't want to be in the same place as villains, but Tobey was walking up to the large menu to order. Becky gave one last look at the men, they seemed to be enjoying the food and didn't seem to be causing any trouble. With a reassuring smile, she followed behind. So many choices on the board, what to get?

"I think I'll get a vanilla cone with added sprinkles. What will you get?" Tobey said and beamed her direction. She looked at the pictures of cones and dishes. She was happy to get her choice, her parents usually let her sit down at a table and get the ice cream for her, today it felt that she was in charge.

"Um, maybe a strawberry and chocolate waffle cone with added sprinkles." She didn't want to get to greedy. The came up to the counter and ordered, Tobey pulled out a 20. Becky couldn't believe that he was given a 20, then it hit. What if he stole the money from his mom? Grabbing the cones they walked out and left, she still had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Okay, Tobey I-" She began but was stopped by him.

"Mustn't worry. That was given to me by my mother for not using robots. I saw your face in the shop." Tobey said and gave his cone a lick. That made Becky feel better and they continued to walk along. They went passed the new comic book store, Becky wasn't one to read them but Tobey seemed inclined to go inside.

It was a store for the geeks, it had many posters of Wordgirl; different artists took the Wordgirl image and made her older and attractive. The sight of the busty Wordgirls made Becky blush from embarrassment, it wasn't everyday the city's 12 year old hero was turned into the sexy heroin pasted on posters. Tobey went straight to the counter and spoke with the man. The man left and came back with a parcel, thanking the him, Tobey stepped away, he walked up to Becky and they both went out. Just outside they both sat on a bench. Tobey's finger quickly undid the brown paper and smiled at the book. He hurried and ate the point of his cone and held the comic up.

Becky tried to make out the drawing but it was a jumble. It said Word Girl in bold writing, and she saw a drawing of her and Huggy on the front. "_The Coalescence of Malice_." She questioned out loud and gave her melting cone a lick.

"Yes, and it's in my hands at last." He was mesmerized by the book and gingerly turned it around. Finally looking up at Becky's uninterested face he coughed to get her attention. "This is the first of many comic books about Wordgirl. In this one the main villains team up to try and rid the world of her, but she teams up with an unexpected person. Can you guess whom it is? I'll give you a hint, he wears glasses."

"Uhhh…Chuck?" She guessed and saw Tobey's contort from surprise and disappointment. "No? Okay, Invisi-Bill?" She still saw the same look of disgust on his face. "The red headed kid that's in your class that never says anything but is somehow always there and calling attention to himself?"

"No, it me. I team up with Wordgirl and we fight the villains together. Really Becky." He said and put it back in the paper. "Any who, not even the worst guesses in the world could bring me down today, I'm enjoying an ice cream cone and just got a comic about me helping the lovely Wordgirl!"

Becky was taken aback by his words, he just stated that Wordgirl was lovely, that she was lovely. He soon relieved what he said and straightened up. They both got up and went to Becky's house, they were silent all the way. Getting really nothing done while there, the two went their own ways. Tobey got picked up by his mom. Bob came home hours before Tobey left and went upstairs into Becky's room to wait him out.

Dinner was the same as always, Tim made meatloaf and asparagus, Becky got peas instead she never liked the taste of the vegetable. Sally spoke of work and how much she didn't like the new girl, T.J. was always talking about the next Wordgirl toy he had to get. Time seemed to fly by for the supper, afterwards the family gathered around the T.V., Becky however, decided to take leave and go to bed early. She claimed to have an upset stomach, which was a way just to get away from them to think. The matter of the fact was, she did have an upset stomach, not from bad food, but from the bad guy. Tobey's slip of the tongue made her question him. He wasn't really a villain, after all he never stole anything, he doesn't have super powers, he doesn't even try to attack her except his robots do. And they cause expensive damage to the city and always show up at the wrong time, when ever she wants to have some quite time, they show up smashing the nearest building.

Her mother came in just before lights outs to check on her, with a kiss on the forehead and a good tuck in, she turned the lights off. Becky didn't want Bob to know she was going out at 12:45 to talk to a particular cat that wasn't honest the first time around.

…

With the family asleep, Becky slowly rose from her sheets and drifted out the window. While in the air she changed into her red and yellow outfit, speeding off like greased lighting to the Wilrose building was closely fast. She was early so she could make her stakeout . Hiding on the top of the antennae she heard a clanking noise from the south side. The sound came from a grappling hook that hit, the person who shot it was on the next building over. Wordgirl watched as the figure swung over and hit the windows with little to no noise. It was sometime until the person came over the edge. It was the woman, it was the Kat.

She pulled the rope back and began to walk over to the buildings edge, making herself comfortable she sat and looked out over the city. Wordgirl made her move, she lumped from the pole and landed behind her.

"Nice night, isn't it?" She was trying to sound tough but it just sounded cheesy. Kat flinched from the remark but remained cool.

"I missed you, too." She said and turned to face the girl. She looked tired, her usually jovial expression was taken over by a drowsy one. Wordgirl's intentions of finding the truth was broken when she saw her.

"What happened? Why are you so tired?" She asked and sat next to her.

"My brother came to my house days ago and now he wont leave. I mean, this is the first time in awhile since I've seen him, but really. I mean he's got hyperactivity problems, but he needs to let me have my space." Kat said and leaned up against Wordgirl.

"You're just trying to be a good sister, that's all." She said and looked at the black hair draped over her.

"I know right! I just feel that I need my time, time to enjoy life."

Wordgirl sat looking up at the woman, but soon the real reason she was here caught up with her. "Wait! I'm here to question you!"

Kat's eyes widened and watched the girl float out into the open air with her arms crossed. Kat didn't need this, she had a hearing in the morning and wanted to get her head in the game this time.

"You weren't honest with me before, Kat. I want to know why you are working with Dr. Two-Brains?"

"I don't work for him, I'm an apprentice." "Can you keep a secret?"

With a nod, Kat went on. " I'm just there to get the lowdown on the crimes in action, I'm undercover. I work with the cops to get in on the next crimes. To make your job easier." Most of what she said was true with some added lies.

"Really? How can I trust a cat?"

"Cleaver. I have some information that maybe of use to you. The good old doctor gave me this to unveil to all the villains at the beginning of the month, but some minor things made me unable to tell them, and soon here I am. Sitting on important info just waiting to destroy the city." She said and gave the paper to the girl in red.

"A dome. But he's already done this." Wordgirl cocked an eyebrow.

"Keep reading."

Giving it a good look over she saw that he wanted to put the city under a dome and blast the whole city at once with a cheese ray strong enough to turn even the people into cheese. The girl gasped and put a hand to her mouth, she was never one to think that he would want to hurt the people, this would do more than hurt. This would kill, and Wordgirl stood for justice, she couldn't let a thing like this happen. Folding the paper up and placing it in her cape pocket, she gave a nod and flew off into the night.

Kat continued to sit, she began to giggle and soon broke out into a loud laugh. "Poor foolish little girl. Go. Go save the city from a crime that will never happen."


	8. Whammer Time

"Bill! Bill, come here quick!" Kris shouted for her brother who popped out of no where, she was happily bouncing around which made him get involved.

"Ha-ha, Invisi-Bill! Hooray! " He shouted as he jumped on the sofa cushions. Kris pulled him down to her level and gave him a squeezing hug.

"Oh this is so exciting! I actually get to be on the Accuser's side today! No more defending villains for me, and I'm in real court not a parole hearing!" She yelled in her brother's ear as she clung to him. He was happily bobbing his head around and jiggled from side to side.

…

Looking up at the courthouse, Kris made her way in. She had no idea who she was up against, all she knew was she must help the countless list off victims that the person had hurt and building destroyed. The door was within feet when Sally came from around the corner and lowered her eyes as they met. She was wearing her usual outfit and carried a suitcase, with a snort of air she and Kris went into the room.

The jury was comprised of twelve of the towns people, and on Kris's side was Reginald, the Grocery store owner, and a couple of random people. They made up the People, and Sally waited for her defendant. The police soon came in with a handcuffed and bound man, Kris sat facing the judge's podium, but she heard the click of heels and clatter of chains. With a small turn she saw the man she was going to send to jail. It was the Whammer. He looked down as he was seated next to Sally. Kris gave herself a smug smile, she knew she could win this battle with her eyes closed. Her gaze met with Sally and the two knew who would win this. Sally then turned her attention too the man next to her, trying to console him, the judge came in and the session began.

"Would Mr. Provender please come to the stand." The bailiff called out and the grocery owner came forward, taking his seat he swore an oath. Fixing his glasses, Kris got up and came closer. The Whammer looked up and saw her from behind, he knew the case was at a lost for him, once she is scorn she'll take anyone down.

"Mr. Provender, can you tell me what happen?"

"I was sitting in my office on my lunch break and next thing I know, I hear this loud crash. Rushing out, I saw that man over there standing over the employees and threatening to wham them." The clerk answered and pointed at Whammer.

"What was he trying to do?" She asked.

"He had a bag filled with money and was trying to steal the revenue from the registers. He then saw me and came towards me, he was deranged. I could see the anger in his eyes and he was now coming at me. He then began to flex his arms and I just ran out of the way in time, he hit the wall with the largest wham I've ever seen." He told her. The jury gasped at the statements.

….

"I was just standing there when all of a sudden, aloud blast smashed all of my windows and glass displays. I ducked from the shattering glass, and heard obscene language. Seeing a shadow getting closer, I could tell this was a robbery, I was going call for help but I was grabbed from behind the counter. Getting pulled up over the him, I could see he was more than a robber. He was on a reckless, relentless attack and he didn't care who was in the way."

"Did you remember who the person was?"

"It was that harlequin dressed man!" Reginald pointed and began to sob. Kris tried to look sad for the jury and they were buying it.

…..

Kris then called for the Whammer to come to the stand.

"Can you please state your name for the court." She said and crossed her arms.

"The Whammer."

"Your REAL name, please."

There was a pause then he spoke, "Lawrence Addleman."

"Mr. Addleman, what drove you to go on a rampage? And may I ask, that you reframe from using 'Wham' in place of words please." Her snooty attitude made him think for a moment than he continued.

"I had just experienced some unpleasant behaviour from my best friends brother. I wasn't thinking right and wanted to prove something."

"Unpleasant behaviour? I believe the behaviour you displayed out in public is far worse than anything anyone could cause."

"I wasn't thinking right. Can the Whammer just say he's sorry?"

"Mr. Addleman, you didn't just cause a minor problem for the city. You destroyed half the town, the buildings you smash with the flick of the wrist are not cheap. Causing a panic, inducing riot like conditions when ever you go anywhere. You cause terrorization at every step. You are a danger to society!" She smacked the wood table and yelled at him. His eyes darted from left and right. He was in trouble and couldn't get out. Then Kris did something that he thought would never happen.

"Might I refresh your memory of a Jason Kentz?" She said and walked over to the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Jason Kentz was a wonderful boy. He was the apple of his parents eyes. He was bound for greatness, he made a mistake though. He met Mr. Addleman."

"Miss Flenine, may I ask where this is going?" The Judge spoke up, "and is this of any importance?"

"Yes, your Honor, I will make the point clear." She said and went to Whammer. "Mr. Addleman, what happened to Jason?"

"He…he got hurt."

"Why? Why would anyone want to hurt a star athlete on the wrestling team?"

Whammer's eyes were filling with tears, they soon began to soak into his mask. "I…whammed him."

"Excuse me?" She said and reminded him about the 'wham' replacing words.

"I blasted him. I didn't know that I could hurt people with my fists. I just thought it was bad dream the time I hurt my father, but it was real. The Whammer just wanted to be like everyone else. The Whammer just wanted to be normal! But Jason got me mad, he said that he would tell the coach about my powers after I showed him what I could do, he told me that I would never be on the team again."

"Why would he tell someone?" She knew the answer she just wanted to hear it.

"Everyone was told to 'Keep the Peace', no super powers, no freaks. The Whammer's not a freak, the Whammer is just like them!"

"Growing up in a time when everyone feared the powerful caused you to become restless didn't it? Caused you to want to be different, but you couldn't. And in the process, you caused Jason to become paraplegic and destroyed his life and his family's. You are a danger to society." She said and sat back down. "No further questions, your Honor."

The jury only lasted for an hour, when they returned they called the Whammer 'Guilty'. Sally had lost another case against the young, Kris Flenine.


	9. Fill in the Blanks

"Did you see what I did up there? I was all like, you are dangerous, repent, repent!" Kris said and read the newspaper over breakfast. Invisi-Bill sat next to her and grabbed the paper and skimmed over it. "It is so awesome to be me right now. I took out the Whammer with his own problems, next will be Two-Brains. The mighty Wordgirl will help with that one."

"Then what?" He said and picked up a piece of toast and jammed it up. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and smirked.

"Well, I don't want to give the whole plan away so soon. But I will call for the highest forme of punishment for the villains. I will address the public and call for a clinic for the villains. A sort of rehab, to set them straight. Take away their powers and make them normal." She said under her breath.

"What? Take the powers away?" He said and popped out of focus.

"That's not what I meant. I mean to channel the powers in a force for good. Anyways, any repeat offender will be sent there and be retrained, simple as that. And I know the first to go there."

….

"Okay so, is it alright if I go to Tobey's after school for the project?" Becky sat eating her yoghurt. Her brother was staring her down and eating his Pretty Princess cereal, he wanted to go to his friends house after school, but with his low grades he had to stay home.

"Sure dear, that's fine. I think it's great that you and the McAllister boy are getting along. " Mr. Botsford told her and sat next to her. The chair next to him was empty, his wife, Sally, had been so furious from losing , she wanted to stay in bed for awhile. " Just be home for dinner, okay?"

"Sure Dad."

…..

"Henchmen!" Two-Brains yelled for his help. They scuffed in and stood behind him looking at the chalk board. It was covered in nonsensical writing and equations to them, but the their boss understood then it was fine.

"What do you see here?" He asked and spun around to face them.

"Um…" The short one started and was cut off by the boss.

"My so called apprentice is no where to be found." He air-quoted and continued, " really I'm paying her 8.75 to not be here? What's the point?' He went back to his board when a door opened. It was Kat, she came strutting in with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late, I met up with someone and had to talk. Did I miss anything?" She said squeezing between the two men and coming close to the doctor. He wasn't a bit amused. His pink eyes studied her over, but got stuck on her chest. She put her gloved hand under his chin and pulled his attention to her face.

"As a matter of fact, there is another villain meeting soon and I need you to go. Just read the paper I gave you about my plan to create another mouse army. This time, they won't be as smart. I need an army to go out and steal all the cheese in the city!" With a sinister laugh he went back to his work.

"Why not branch out and steal the cheese from the world, instead of this city?" I think World cheese domination will be better for a man like you." She said and hugged his thin frame, he smelt like aftershave and slight cologne. He was taken aback by her actions, but didn't mind them either. Her chest pressed up against his back and her rubbing of them on him was making thing difficult. The mouse brain pulsated and he began to breathe deeply. The henchmen looked worried of things to come and left the building.

She whispered in his ear, "Just think of those cheeses; Dolcelatte, Roquefort, chèvre, Gruyère, Stilton-" Her words were cut of, he was taken by the Stilton. She was pushed up against the chalk board and he came in for a kiss. She had found his weak spot, cheese. Her celebration was cut short after he pushed his body closer to her. "Easy there, Doctor." She said as he pressed his hips close to her.

"Mouse brain makes me do things." He staggered to say and kissed down her neck, she flung her head back and let him go down. He pulled her near him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His head was pounding and the mouse brain was pulsing a strange green. All the writing on his board smeared as they slid to the floor.


	10. Curse of the Snazzy 'Stache

Kat walked into the old motel doors and saw the same man on the phone behind the counter. She pressed on and made her way to the Villains Against Wordgirl meeting. She saw the absence of the Whammer which made her feel at ease. Invisi-bill was not invited as he was no longer a super villain and demoted to plain old mischief maker, the thought made her giggle and she reached her reserved seat near the front. She needed a distraction to get her out of the running to explain the new plan of the doctor, one that would last longer than Two-Brains did yesterday. Scanning the room, it was hard to find an excuse, but she saw one. A mustachioed one at that. Steve McClean was standing in the corner by himself near the snack table. He wasn't one for talking, but with the Woody Allen voice, that made him off putting and didn't match his appearance. But never the less, he attended the meeting even if he didn't commit a crime in a long time. The real crime was Kat not being over there with him.

She left the two henchmen sitting alone and waltzed over to him. He held a drink of something strong and gave it a sip when he saw her coming his way. Kat pretended to get herself a snack but was watching him from the corner of her eye. He was doing the same, nursing his drink and getting glimpses of her well figured body. She looked up at him and smiled, her red lips shone in the lighting. He greeted her with the same, and continued to take small sips. She had to break the ice, but this was a tricky one. But as luck would have it, he started.

"So, I saw you here last month, and ,ah, wanted to make a formal greeting and all, but couldn't." He said with his nasally high voice, that with respect was very Yiddish. Adjusting his aviator sunglasses just so they go below his eyes, he looked at her. She looked into his green eyes and was instantly hooked.

"Well, why don't we start now." She straightened up and out stretched her hand, "The name's Kat. I'm not one for having powers, but I have, well, other powers." She winked and bit her bottom lip.

"Steve McClean." He took her hand in his and brought it up for a kiss. She was impressed that a man with his voice was so out going. She laughed and went to get a carrot, she found the longest one in the stack. She purposely began to slowly put it in her mouth and eat it, she was sure to get him with her double entendre. He was watching carefully and pushed his glasses back over his eyes to hide the fact he was searching her body over.

Moving in front of him, she ate her carrot, but dropped it just in the right place right between his white leather shoes. Bending over to get it, she stopped and looked up at him. His mouth was open in disbelief, she was inches away from him. McClean stood watching as she looked back down and got the orange stick.

She got back up to normal height and looked at the carrot. "Oh no, now it's all dirty. It may need to be cleaned." She said and gave him a look. He did something radical, taking her hand with the carrot he stuck the vegetable in his lips and sucked it. Kat was amazed and incredibly hot for him. Letting go of the carrot she grabbed his head and came in for a powerful kiss. His moustache tickled her face, she didn't know if it was the carrot or his tongue probing her mouth. But she didn't care. Breaking free, he grabbed her hand and they left the room casually.

He was going to rent a room from the yelling foreigner, but she had a better idea. Pulling him into the broom closet, they shut the door. The light string hung between their faces and got in the way of their kisses. Taking her gloves off, she caressed his thick chest hair and lost her fingers in it. He removed his sunglasses and grabbed her buttocks to bring her closer to him. He was braced against the wall and broom sticks as she pressed her chest into him, the heat from their bodies made the need for clothes obsolete. Still locked in a heated kiss, he removed his blue gloves and unzipped his jumpsuit. A light blue undershirt covered his manly chest. She fumbled with her back zipper but got in down with a little help from him.

Their moans could be heard from the closet near the lobby. The two henchmen gave one another shifty eyes, they knew that Dr. Two-Brains hated McClean and with the new girl being with him was going to cause problems. She was missing for over an hour and the meeting was done by the time she and her new found lover staggered out. The two men came up her with frowns.

"The boss isn't going to like this when we tell him." The short one said and Charlie agreed. McClean combed his hair over and pulled her close, she giggled under his arm.

"Gentlemen, he won't find out. After all, who's he going to believe? Me, the incredibly amazing to look at apprentice, or the henchmen that are bothersome?"

"We're gonna tell the boss and he'll get rid of you."

"Steve, get the car ready." He did and left her with the two. "I will bring you down if you tell anyone about this. I happen to have a good thing going on here, don't ruin it for me. You got that?" She said grabbing the shorter man's collar. She raised her hand to smack him, but was interrupted by a car horn. McClean had pulled his pink Cadillac around, she let the man go and skipped off to be with him.

"We've got a problem Charlie."


	11. Three's A Crowd

Becky stood looking in the bathroom mirror. Fixing her hair so that it was just right. The day before wasn't anything to talk about. After two hours of brainstorming and getting nowhere, she washed her hands just for good measure and left. On her way back to homeroom, she bumped into Violet. She was getting her Pretty Princess binder out of her locker for class.

"Becky!" She was surprised to see her but happy never the less. "How's your project coming?" She asked and held her binder tightly.

"Ah you know…along." Lie. Becky was good at these but she tried not to be obvious. She saw a white paper fall out of Violet's binder. She wanted to get it for her, but something told her not to.

"Scoops and I are doing great. We have really gotten someplace with it. He's writing it and I'm doing the illustrations."

"I don't think drawings are apart of the grade." Becky said quietly, but Violet was doing some sort of interpretive dance as she walked to class.

"See you Becky!" She said and danced off. Becky sighed and looked down. The paper. She picked it up and stuffed it in her sleeve as she was absent pockets, and went back into the bathroom. Coast was clear, but we can't be to safe. She made her way into on of the stalls and locked the door. She looked over the paper. It was a note to Violet from Scoops. Now she was really curious.

Unfolding it, she saw that scoops was asking if she was able to come over to his house. Then something got her attention. He began to write things about how she looked. Good things about her looks. Why could he see her looks but ignore Becky? What made Violet so special, she was just a air-headed girl.

Becky gasped at her thought. She just got angry at her best friend over a boy. She didn't know what to do, she never felt thing way before. She didn't want to tell her parents she didn't want to tell Violet. That would end the friendship. She was hopeless, with no one to tell she unlocked the stall and walked out with her head low and her heart heavy.

….

Lunch had been difficult to endure. Violet sat with Scoops and giggled endlessly, she shared her tofu melt with him and they continued to laugh. Becky sat down at an empty table with Bob. She poked her spam sandwich and opened the bread to see the insides. Her dad knew how to make a sandwich, but she had seen better from Chuck.

Becky stopped again. She had just made a negative comment over her dad's cooking now. She didn't like the way she was going, it was almost as bad when Miss Power was around. Sure Becky liked the power that came with negative attitude, but she hated to see all the faces of the people she hurt and she certainly didn't want to hurt her family and friends with her problem. Wait, her friends were the problem, they were making this difficult for her.

She was so wrapped up in her self loathing she didn't notice that Tobey made his way in next to her. He had already taken a bite from his peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich and got a drink from his pouch juice box. Bob gave him the biggest stink eye and Tobey returned it. Becky still gazed at the two happy people from across the room when she finally broke her stare. Noticing something different she turned to her left, she was just inches away from Tobey. He was just as surprise when she saw him.

"Tobey! When did you get here?" She spat and put her sad little sandwich down.

"Between the time you were looking at the two over there." He said and continued, "Is something the matter with you and them?"

"No. Yes, but it's a silly little thing, nothing to get worked up over."

"And that's why you've been looking at them for the past five minutes?" He said coolly and took a bite of jelly. Becky was caught, she knew that he knew.

"Okay, so I'm a little peeved at them, but it's whatever." She said and put her head in her hands. Tobey didn't know what to say to that, he had hoped that that would have gone on longer.

"Indeed. Listen are you coming to my birthday party? I can't wait to see you there." He said warmly.

"Totally, I will be there tomorrow along with Bob. We're looking forward to it!" She said. _I forgot about the party._ She thought to herself and tried to wrack her brain to think of the best gift.

…

"Dad, can we go to that new comic book store today?" She asked sweetly and hugged him.

"Why Becky, why would you go to a comic book store? Are they making Pretty Princess comics now?" He asked.

"Pretty Princess comic books?!" T.J. shouted from the kitchen leaving Bob with the ice cream scoop.

"No. I have to get Tobey a birthday present. I kinda forgot and need to get one for tomorrow for his party." Becky said and gave a shove to TJ , which he pouted back into the other room.

"Why sure, I don't see why not. Are you coming TJ?" He asked as he got the car keys.

"Nah, I'll stay home and wish for Pretty Princess Comics-for Becky, because I don't like that stuff."

"Righto." Tim said as Becky followed. She loved sitting in the front seat, she normally sat in the back whenever they went anywhere.

It was a quick drive to the store, faster than when they walked. Inside the same posters of Wordgirl lined the wall. The same man was behind the counter, if anyone knew what to buy for a comic book fan it was him.

She came closer to the counter and saw that he was a young nerd no more than 20. His glasses were perched at the end of his nose as he leafed through a Wordgirl comic.

"Can I help you?" He asked and put the book down. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave a smile.

"I was wondering what kind of item would a Wordgirl fan like? I mean, he bought the comics Wordgirl comics and now it's for a present and I don't know what to get him?" She said and watched the man come from behind the counter. He was short and thin, he wore an orange pull over jacket and khaki jeans with brown shoes to bring it together.

"Well, it depends, what kind of Wordgirl fan is he?" He said and they walked over to the posters section.

"I don't know, he bought that Coalition book from you days ago." She said hoping to get some idea from him. His eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Oh, the McAllister kid. Yeah, he's, he's a different kind of Wordgirl fan alright. More into the, uh, child version of Wordgirl instead of these hawt versions. I think I might have just the thing. Wait here." With that he walked into the back room, it was awhile before he came back holding a Wordgirl statuette.

"What I have here is the artist sighed Wordgirl Statue, only 100 were made, and it goes for 250$. But I'll make you a deal, I'll bring this down to 75$. With a deal like that you'd think we're going out of business. But seriously, things aren't great for us." Placing it on the counter he sat in the tall chair and looked at her as she same over. Her dad also came over and saw the statue. He smiled at her as the comic book store employee restated the whole conversation over the price.

"I was saving my money for the Pretty Princess Castle House with added Fun™" She sighed and put some money on the counter. He counted it and gave her the change.

"Pretty Princess huh? We carry a large section of Pretty Princess and Magical Pony Power Hour and the now Pretty Princess and Sparkling Pony Power Hour comics and collector cards." He unlocked the counter and reached in and grabbed some cards. "I have right here is the rare foil cards of the main characters. Just check out the holographic-ness of this one! We also have card packs, and card binders for them with matching themes."

Becky's eyes lit up when she held the Penelope Pony card. She moved it in the light and saw the little holographic hearts appear and disappear in each turn.

"Penelope Pony. Nice. Which by the way is weird that a dude horse is named Penelope and is sparkly. But I guess even dudes can be called whatever in Sparkletopia ." He went on to say as he wrapped the statue in bubble wrap and placed it in a box.

They left the store holding the box and a couple of Pretty Princess comics for fun.


	12. Happy Birthday

Becky hopped out of the car and held the present close as she rang the door bell. She carried a sleeping bag with her change of PJ for the night. Bob also had his bag just incase. Over the phone, Ms. McAllister told them to pack it just in case. Tobey answered, he was the happiest she had ever seen him.

"Becky how good of you to come." He said and pulled her in. The house had been done up with ribbons, balloons and banners. Tobey's mother was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cake. They walked through the house and into the back yard. The yard was done up as much as the house. Becky placed her gift on the table and so did Bob. The party was great, but the only thing that was missing was the other people. It was just minutes from starting and no one else was there. Becky was a little sad for Tobey but she was soon distracted by the ecstatic feeling coming off him.

The sun was starting to set on the city and could be seen through the tall trees that lined his backyard. Taking a quick look around, she saw that most of the games were inside the house but there were a few outdoor activities.

"Great party Tobey." She said trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"I don't understand, I gave invitation to the whole class. Why hasn't anyone shown up?"

"Maybe they got lost?"

"Inconceivable. I gave clearly marked instructions on the back of the cards." He pouted. He didn't get why no one would show up.

_Really? He doesn't get it. _She thought to herself and walked with him back into the house.

…..

It was 6:30, and the cake had been cut and served but still, no one came. Tobey was melancholy, he wished the thing would get over with. Still sitting outside with his half way eaten slice, his mother brought over the two gifts. She was sad for her son who on this day was turning 13 wasn't the least bit happy. But hoping the presents would change his mind.

He went for Bob's first. It was wrapped in plain purple paper and had chicken scratch writing on it. Taking the paper apart he saw that it was a do-it-yourself robot model kit. Tobey was touched but he was still sad. He patted the monkey on the head, which made Bob mad. The last was Becky's. She wrapped it in Wordgirl printed paper that was left over from TJ's gifts. With the paper off he opened the box and took out the figure. It was a die-cast, hand painted limited edition of the Wordgirl Statue he was always wanting ever since the comics came out. Looking it over, he saw the signature of the comic book artist and the writers.

"Oh, Becky. This is fantastic." He said quietly and came over to her for a hug. Wide eyed she saw paralyzed from his sudden closeness.

"I'm glad you like it." She said and returned the hug.

…..

"Were have you been?! I have been worried sick about you." Invisi-Bill yelled as his sister who just came into the flat. She waved in his face and walked past him. Bill stomped behind her as she went up her stairs. The upstairs portion of the house was just as spacious as the bottom. Plants on columns lined the hallway and dim lighting shown the way.

"Will, you worry to much. I was just out with a friend." Calmly saying and turning to meet him. She took her mask off and her boots. She went into her room and Bill still came after. He was determined that she realise how mad he was. He popped out of viewing and reappeared in front of her arms crossed.

"No, I worry just the right amount, it's you that doesn't care. And frankly, I'm getting tired of your one night stands. You… are a Hoochie Mama!" He pointed at her face. She just laughed at him.

"Come on Grandma, no one says that anymore. Be a man and say what you really think." She said and waited. Bill just looked down and bit the inside of his mouth.

"Kris, I really don't think you should be going around the town and doing every guy you meet. It makes you seem like a hussy. And I wont stand for this!" He stomped his foot down. She just walked past him and flopped on the bed. She began removing her gloves and started to unzip her suit, Bill sat next to her on the bed.

"You've always done this. Ever since Dad died you've been trying to find the right man to make up what you lost." Quietly saying and took his glasses off to clean them.

"I think it's time you got out of my room." She said and gave him a strong push off the bed and on to the floor. He dropped his glasses, trying to find them he saw a very foggy figure stand in front of him. Kris had gotten off the bed and made her way to him. She picked up his glasses and him. Giving him one last look, she pushed him out of the room. He stood holding his glasses and trying to hold back tears. He was sad for his sister to be this way, but it was her way.

"Good night." Saying as he walked away from her door and down stairs.


	13. Sandwiched Between

Chuck walked in and sat down at the tables in the centre at the local jail. He didn't want to admit it, but he was here to see Whammer. Ever since he came to stand up for him at the meeting, Chuck always felt in his debt. But he didn't want to seem like a friend, just a villain coming to inform another of the events in the villain circle.

Sitting at the tables, he heard the guard shuttle the criminals into the area. He didn't see him, but he soon heard the clinking of chains. Turning to see him, he saw a sadder and slower Whammer. It hurt Chuck to see the once boisterous and rowdy man take small steps with his head hung low. Seating across from him, he looked at the sandwich man.

Whammer always liked looking at him ever since the mustard in the park, but he never admitted it. Chuck always smelt of warm fresh bread and he felt like rising dough. But those feelings were muted by the feeling of sadness. His once girlfriend had just sent him to jail and is now trying to push for a new retraining program for all villains.

Chuck however just looked at him. Whammer's hazel eye were red from the long nights awake and the tears. Word had gotten around of the Whammer's ties with Kat, but no one knew she was the one that sent him away. The silence between them was making things even more uncomfortable.

"So, hey." Chuck said meekly. Whammer didn't raise his eyes to meet him, he just nodded. Chuck didn't like the way this was going. "Okay listen. I don't like it when you're this quiet. I… I like you loud." Chuck clasped his mouth when he said the like part. Whammer put his head up and his eyes were wide.

A faint smile came over his face, that soon broke into a toothy grin. Chuck blushed and gave a smile in return. "Ah wham. Chuckie bread head." He said and put his hands on the table. They were bound in handcuffs and chains and went down to hold his ankles. Chuck scratched the back of his head and continued.

"Well, I'm here to just tell you that there has been some uneasy news going around. As it seems, a certain lawyer is trying to send us villains to a retraining camp to make us not bad anymore. But the ones going are the ones in jail, so the Villains Against Wordgirl is going to go dormant for now until we can get this settled out." Chuck said and began to get up to leave, he felt weird sitting at a table with the Whammer, but he was just there for a message.

"Oh. Is Chuckie leaving so soon?" He said and tried to get up but was shoved down by the two standing officers behind him. Chuck spun around, he was blushing slightly under his goggles.

"Yeah, well. You know, I got to get home. You know mother's?" He said. Whammer lowered his head and agreed. Though Chuck wasn't needed anywhere for the day, he wanted to get out before he was stuck talking to the man that annoyed him so much. But curiosity was getting to him.

"You know. I was wondering, was what the lawyer said true?" He said returning to his seat. The Whammer's head popped up, he couldn't believe the story of Jason traveled outside the court.

"Wham."

"I didn't know. Wow. Sorry." Chuck said and twiddled his thumbs.

"Chuckie, are we friends?" Whammer finally said and gave the other man a wide-eyed look. Chuck was trying to think of an answer.

"I guess, I'm mean we were partners and all. Why?"

"The Whammer just wants to tell you, that he'll never do that to you." He said in a low voice. Chuck scanned him over and signed.

"I know. It's just, well, I never expected you to do something like that, that's all." He said and grabbed his other arm and squeezed it. He was letting himself become sucked into the other man's gaze. Trying to snap out of his stare he looked down at the white table, but he was brought back by the Whammer's soft voice.

"And Chuck, if anyone does that to you, tell me. I don't want anyone to go through what Jason did. I caused so much pain, so much angst, so much…I am a danger to society."

"No, no you're not a danger. You're just over zealous. Don't kick yourself over the past, just live for now."

"Wow, that's deep." Whammer said and put his hands over Chuck's.

"I read that on a poster." Chuck answered and slowly came to realise that Whammer was holding his hands. He wanted to pull them away, but he felt that he was becoming weak. He knew that he wasn't just feeling empathy for him, he was feeling something else, something more, something bigger. Bigger than the two of them would have ever thought would happen.

But Chuck did pull his hands from the other man's. What would people think? His brother, or worse his mother? If word got out that Chuck was melting in the soft gaze of the Whammer, he would be laughed out of being a villain and thrown out of his nice house. He must be like everyone else, he must be normal, he must be…

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Whammer asked and lifted Chuck's head up with his larger hands.

"I know what it feels like to have to be normal like everyone else. I heard what was said during the trail. You were forced to be normal because people thought that powerful and freaks were a bad thing. But, I was looked down on myself. I was picked on for my head, I went to four schools before I came here. I was thought of as a freak, I never fit in. I didn't have any friends, Brent was my only friend. Him and my mom. I never really knew my dad, so I guess I never had a father figure in my life to help me get through the tough parts ." Chuck put his head down. Whammer grabbed his hands again and gave them a light squeeze.

"That is, until I met you. You never said anything bad about my head, you're always were so happy to be around me. Not many people can stand being around me, kids are scared of my head and people judge me for my weight, but I want to be me. Not like them. And you know what, I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna do something that people will regard as freakish behaviour, but darn it I'm Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy!" He said and got up from his side and came over to the Whammer's . He pushed the guard back and pulled him up. He was shorter than Chuck and was just as confused as him. Chuck stared at him for what seemed like forever than he moved.

He rushed the Whammer, in seconds he was pressing his lips up against the other man. The room gasped silently and watched. The guards stood with their mouths open, and the Warden stood eating his hat as he passed the police detective a five dollar bill. Chuck had his eyes squeezed shut and stood with his arms down, he was embarrassed but soon eased when he felt the other man begin to ease. Whammer stood in shock, he never thought Chuck would do this, but he didn't care. He shut his eyes and tried to wrap his arms around Chuck, but the cuffs and chains made that a hard one to accomplish. Soon Chuck, put his own arms around the Whammer's neck and brought him for more. He broke from him and looked in his eyes, but the heat made his goggles fog. The police wanted to stop this, but it was happening so fast, just as they came to separate them Chuck did something else unpredictable.

Pulling pickle slices out from his sleeves, he tossed them on the ground, the guards slipped on their backs. Grabbing the Whammer he tried to make a break for it, but more guards had come to get them. The Whammer was still confused at the whole kissing and now running away part, but he didn't want to go back in his cell. With a group of guards encircling them there was only one option, break the binding on his wrists. He clenched fist and tugged them apart in one try. The chains fell off his arms and to the ground, with a good pull they came off his ankles and he spun to face the guards who were now backing off. Gently pushing Chuck behind him he raised his arms and pounded them together that not only knocked the guards over but put a crack in the wall.

Picking up Chuck and slinging him over his shoulder like a bag he gave another wham and the wall came crashing down. Holding Chuck over his back he and the Sandwich man left the building and the sights of the police.

….

"Frick! Are you freakin' kidding me!? You just let the Whammer walk out of here!?" Kris yelled at the Warden in his office. "Him and that creepy Sandwich headed freak of a guy?"

"Miss Flenine, how were we to know that he would just go off and bash his way around the place. Plus, we were all a little surprised at that kiss that happened before it." He said and opened his drawer and brought out another hat.

"I want- what kiss?" She began but was stopped in her tracks by a word.

"Well yeah. That Chuck sandwich feller just came out of the blue and planted the most awkward kiss I'd ever seen." Warden said and took a bite of his hamburger meat hat. Kris was shocked, she knew the Whammer for years and never expected that.

"I…I still want them found and brought to justice! NO! Not justice, to the retraining facility! That's the place they need to go, take their powers away and make them normal."

"We can't just go out and send them away-"

"Then I'll do it myself. Warden, I will bring those creeps to pay for what they have done!" She said walked out of his office. She was just about to leave the building when she called for her brother. He popped out of thin air and followed behind her.

"Bill, It's time to start phase one."


End file.
